jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoya
Zoya is the badassest character. Basically carries the whole team unless they're being wimps trying to talk their way out of something. She is a Rhone PC created and played by Sainzo. Backstory Zoya claims to be a mercenary from Furka, a town east of Rhone. She is rather familiar with the town, but also appears to understand the rough nature of the desert beyond the frontier. Despite this, she claims to have worked chiefly on the trade routes going west from Furka. Once, a random yet well-travelled drunkard addressed her as 'Parysatis' and claimed to know who she really was, implying she might be hiding something. The little she has said on the topic of her family indicates her parents are 'gone'. What exactly this means is unclear, but it seems that whatever happened occurred some time ago. She has revealed her mother was a healer of sorts. She seems more connected to her father, who she claims was the leader of a mercenary company. Zoya has bitterly spoken of betrayal. She believes she was betrayed by two old partners, named Tissa and Pharna. She fears they are still out to get her. She intends to find them first, and kill them. Zoya has also been asking around after a 'fairy', but seems to have little luck so far. When Kenneth asked her what she wanted to do in life, she said she had unfinished business to return to. It seems she was once in a duel for the leadership of her father's mercenary band. It seems such duels are governed by strict rules - no killing, no outside interference. Despite this, a man named Cyrus, brother of her opponent, came to his sibling's aid and attacked her. She was heavily injured, and forced to flee. Personality Zoya initially appeared to be a seductive barfly, flirting with almost everyone she came across. She seems confident in her looks, and was confused when Kenneth reacted with aversion. Her flirting, however, does not seem to translate into action, as she seems to have backpedaled when Sigth flirted back. She seems to like the seedier side of society, often choosing the shabbiest bars and trading tall tales with brawlers. In contrast, she is entirely out of her comfort zone in more fancy situations, such as the party held by the mayor of Holchabad. She also seems familiar with fences. In battle, Zoya shows a far different side of herself. She seems intent on killing every single one of her enemies, going out of her way to kill defeated opponents. She reacts with fury when an enemy escapes her. Similarly, she loathes being attacked from afar. She prefers her battles direct and close up, steel versus steel. Zoya appears to have a complicated opinion on bandits. She seems to understand their situation, and seems to be interested in any sign of raider activity. However, she has also shown intense disdain for several bandit leaders. She was especially hateful towards a certain unnamed pirate queen that attacked her, stating she knew 'her type' and that she was nothing but a naive fool. Ever since her encounter with the pirate queen, Zoya has been on edge. Her flirty behaviour has all but disappeared, and she seems to be suspicious of anyone coming after her. She interrogated and nearly killed the drunk man that called out to her, and once chased a man throughout Khazi simply because he ran when she saw him. She seems to hold deep grudges, especially against those who she believes betrayed her. She wants to kill Pharna and Tissa, and does not appear to be particularly interested in hearing explanations. Similarly, she has spoken Cyrus' name with heartfelt hatred. Name The name Zoya is a variation on the name Greek name 'Zoe', meaning 'life'. Names websites disagree on where it came from; might be Russian, Ukrainian, Indian, Islamic etc. They also offer different meanings, ranging from 'father's beloved child' to 'beautiful'. Sainzo insists it is a Persian name meaning 'alive'. Gallery Zoya.png|Zoya as contestant in the WWE'18 Battle of the Century. Sadly, she was one of the weaker links. Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:Rhone Characters Category:Rhone PC